De Nuevo
by Utau Butterfly Hoshina
Summary: Si pudiera escojer mi vida otra vez, la viviria contigo amor, de nuevo   Quien me extraño! Ya regrese!  Ops! lo siento no me fije y lo de antes le falto una parte gomen gomen


Regrese! Mas desequilibrada que nunca algo loca y melosa simplemente  
Espero que mi regreso sea exitoso y que les guste  
Alguien quiere protestar por mi regreso?

Bueno no hay protestas *algunas personas detrás de mi con cinta en la boca* nadie verdad?  
Entonces diré Shugo Chara ni sus personajes me pertenecen son de Peach Peat si fueran míos….bueno me reservo eso a mi misma solo los utilizo para mi entretenimiento y quizá el de ustedes porque no creo que nadie en algún lugar me pagaría por esto ni un mísero centavo  
Here we GO! 

**De Nuevo**

Nadie lo sabe pero la música es por ti que la escucho diría que es por ti que la conocí

-Ikuto?  
- que sucede Amu?  
- toca el violín para mi por favor  
- como my lady desee

Se que te preocupas por mi cuando me arriesgo y que si pudieras pelearías todas mis batallas tu por mi

-estas herida?  
- que? Ah la cortada en mi dedo? no te preocupes Ikuto  
- que estabas haciendo?  
-la cena  
- ten cuidado la próxima vez o no cocinaras de nuevo, de eso me encargo yo

No importa a que distancia te vallas si viajas o no te veo, tu amor nunca se ira de mi lado

-no te preocupes Ikuto disfruta del viaje yo te esperare… yo también te amo

Tienes mi corazón, y todo lo que soy, la canción o melodía perfecta siempre

-tus melodías son perfectas  
-cada una de ellas son para ti  
-me acompañaran por siempre te lo agradezco  
-sin mi musa no seria nada

Tea amo y te amare no importan distancias ni el tiempo que pase siempre te amare, es todo lo que yo se

-llevamos mas de un año juntos y te diré una cosa  
- que sucede Amu?  
- ya no te amo como el primer día…..creo que te amo cada vez mas

Si me dieran a escoger una nueva vida, te escogería para vivir esa nueva vida a tu lado una y otra vez, siempre de nuevo a tu lado

-me han dado una beca para estudiar fuera del país Ikuto  
- la tomaras?  
-es en estados unidos es una gran oportunidad  
-Estado Unidos? Valla olvidaba decirte que tengo una gira  
- entonces creo que cambia de opinión y tomare esa beca  
- cambiaras esta vida que llevas por una nueva?  
- si estas conmigo no me importa

Sabes un poco de todo, conoces muchas cosas de mí

-llevas todo Amu?  
-creo que si  
-donde están los boletos?  
- los boletos! Ya regreso voy por ellos!  
- porque será que ya lo sabia?

Siempre me proteges y a pesar de que estoy molesta contigo me haces sonreír

-deja de regañarme Ikuto no era intencional!  
- si eso es lo que dices  
- eres un tonto!  
- el tonto que tu amas  
- deja de besarme tan de repente!  
- entonces si te molesta que te bese asi porque sonries?

Las diferencias, las similitudes entre nosotros las amo y creo que yo igual

-yo prefiero algo salado  
-por mi parte dulce  
- no entiendo como puedes comer tanto chocolate Ikuto  
- que sean dos refrescos de melón por favor  
- es en lo único que estamos de acuerdo

Desde que recuerdo siempre quise un príncipe que besara mi mano, tú eres un príncipe a tu manera, el príncipe perfecto para mi el que yo estaba esperando

-no hagas eso eres un pervetido  
- tu boca dice eso pero es que eres tan tierna y tan besable  
-pervetido!

Fue suerte, azar, casualidad, no me importa eres una bendición que estés a mi lado

-gracias  
-ten mas cuidado al caminar o te lastimaras  
-para eso te tengo una bendición para mi

Vivir mi vida junto a ti de nuevo

-Amu ahora que llegamos a nuestra nueva vida juntos  
- sucede algo? No me asustes por favor  
-Amu quiero que te cases conmigo- se arrodillo frente a ella ahí en medio del aeropuerto con el anillo en manos  
-yo….Ikuto…..- no atino a nada mas que a besarlo

Si cada vida la viviría junto a el otra y otra vez, de nuevo era el con el que se encontraba el chico que cambiaba cada vez de nuevo se sentía tan enamorada incluso mas. Había llegado a un nuevo lugar y a ciencia cierta solo sabia eso que el estaba con ella de nuevo. }


End file.
